


Take a Dirty Picture

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Dick Pics, Drunk JJ Dick Pics, Drunk Texting, Infidelity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Pining, Post-Canon, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Yuri tries to ignore the dick pics JJ sends him. He's just a drunken idiot. Eventually, he wonders if it can be something more.





	Take a Dirty Picture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts), [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I’m Drunk! (here's a pic of my dick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304266) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 
  * Inspired by [text me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316218) by [Blownwish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish). 



> On a fateful Saturday morning, Blownwish, Phayte, and I spent WAY too much time headcanoning about Pliroy. One of those headcanons was about a drunken JJ sending Yuri dick pics. We each took the prompt and wrote something for it. Thank you so much to BW and Phayte, who encouraged me to write this, and also to Icicle for catching my commas and minimizing my helping verbs. You three are amazing!

The first time Yuri gets a text from JJ, he promptly deletes it.

He had been minding his own fucking business, getting ready to head to the rink for the day, when his phone chimes.

It's from a number he doesn't recognize. He clicks on it once he sees that it's an image.

That's when he sees that it's a photo of JJ. It's a selfie. He's shirtless; his shorts are unbuttoned and unzipped, revealing his crotch. He's got his long fingers wrapped around his hard dick, and of course, he's completely hairless down there. Knowing JJ, he probably waxes every month.

Yuri feels his cheeks heat up at the enormous dick looking up at him from his phone, but he blushes even harder at JJ's expression. He's staring into the camera, his blue eyes fixed with an intensity that Yuri's only seen when he skates. He's grinning and biting his lower lip. Yuri can almost hear his words. "Hey kitten."

As he examines the background behind JJ, it looks like he's in a public bathroom, possibly in a bar. Is he drunk? He looks back at that stupid grin and sees his face flushed and pupils blown. Yuri scoffs.

Yuri _hates_ JJ; he hates the way he does the stupid JJ Style pose; he hates how he lands a quad Salchow without any effort; and he especially hates how he parades his perfect fiance around everywhere they go. 

He hates that JJ can get under his skin like no one else. He hates how sometimes, late at night, he thinks about JJ in a far more positive light. Yuri shakes the thought from his mind.

There's no text attached to the image, so Yuri imagines he's probably too drunk to text anything coherent. He stares at that hand gripping his cock for a moment longer, then swipes left to delete the text. Saving dick photos of his biggest rival won't do him any good.

After another moment, his phone buzzes. Yuri stares at the words in shock.

_If u wan Ill sned u mor_

JJ was a drunk asshole.

**

The next time JJ texts Yuri, he saves the photo.

It's been over two weeks since the first picture, and JJ hasn't made good on his promise to send Yuri another photo. Yuri is laying on his bed, hand down his boxers and scrolling through his phone. He's bored out of his mind since he strained his Achille's heel the day before and is banned from the rink.

His phone buzzes in his hand and Yuri's eyes widen as he sees it's from an unknown number. He briefly hesitates before clicking on the message.

This time, there are words below the photo.

_Likeit?????_

Yuri curls his lips into a smirk as he sees the photo. JJ is also laying in bed, but this time the camera is pointing away from his face. Instead, the photo displays JJ's fully erect cock, so huge it takes up most of the screen. 

His mouth waters as he thinks about taking JJ's prick in his mouth, about its texture and taste. Yuri's dick is almost fully erect just imagining the sounds JJ would make as he bobbed up and down, sending the head of his cock to the back of his throat. He'd probably moan and tell him how good it felt. Yuri can almost feel JJ's fingers threading through his hair, urging him to move faster. Yuri would shake his head and torture JJ further, going just shy of fast enough to make him come.

He barely registers the fact that he's about to come. His balls tense up, and he doesn't even have time to grab a tissue. He comes all over his stomach and it drips down his hips onto his bed.

"Shit!"

He grabs a shirt from the floor and tries to clean off the wet spot before it sinks in through the mattress.

JJ is engaged, but it's been over a year. If he's sending these pictures to Yuri, maybe his relationship isn't as perfect as his Instagram claims it is.

Yuri picks up his phone again and stares at the photo. It's one of the better dicks he's seen, thick and cut. The utter lack of hair makes it look even larger. He sighs in resignation and presses and holds the photo until the "save photo" option pops up.

He saves it.

**

Barely a week passes and JJ sends Yuri another photo. Yuri is out with Yakov and Lilia at lunch, so he sneaks off to the bathroom to read it.

_Thinkin ofu_

Yuri stares at the picture on his screen. That enormous fucking dick is spurting come. He clicks on the image preview and sees that it's a Live Photo. He presses his finger down and watches as JJ comes, over and over again.

His own cock is painfully hard. He listens to make sure no one else is in the restroom, and he quickly unzips his jeans and wraps his hand around his cock. He plays the Live Photo as he works his dick up and down, his breath growing ragged as he imagines JJ touching him.

Just as he feels his climax building, his phone chimes again. Yuri jumps and nearly drops his phone.

A new message pops up below the photo of JJ's dick. This time, it's a selfie. JJ is giving the camera a sultry stare, his eyes half closed in bliss. His hair is mussed, and his skin glistens with sweat. Even more importantly, JJ is licking his jizz-covered hand.

Yuri lets out a sob and comes so hard he almost loses his balance. He points his dick into the toilet, hoping that his aim is good enough for it to get it mostly in the bowl. He slumps against the stall wall, panting.

Fucking JJ.

Why is he sending Yuri these photos? Not that Yuri's complaining, of course. JJ is fucking beautiful and his cock is drool-worthy; but he's engaged. Shouldn't he be sending these photos to _her_ instead of Yuri?

Yuri rests the back of his head on the stall door and tucks himself back into his pants. JJ just has a nice dick. That's all it can be. He can't even let himself consider actually trying to do anything. Plus, JJ only sends him these photos when he's drunk. What if he doesn't even know what he's doing?

**

Yuri sees JJ a month later at the Grand Prix Final. They had somehow managed to not compete against each other in the same qualifying events. JJ is as smug and douchey as ever, giving Yuri thumbs ups and keeping his fiance close to him. He wonders if JJ is embarrassed for sending Yuri those photos - or if he even remembers sending them.

Being only human, Yuri sneaks a peak at JJ's crotch when they're in the locker room together. He gulps as he sees the now-familiar hairless landscaping, his dick hanging out as he bends to slide into a pair of track pants. Yuri's mouth waters and he cranes his neck even further to get a better look. The sound of Leo clearing his throat causes Yuri to jerk his head away. He glances over to Leo, who is giving Yuri an amused expression. Yuri lifts his chin, gathers the rest of his clothes, and stalks out of the locker room without another look back.

He skates his short program almost perfectly. One of his spread eagles is sloppy and he slips near the end of it. It puts him less than a point behind JJ in the rankings.

Yakov yells at Yuri to stay focused, but all Yuri can do is watch as JJ exits the rink with his entourage of worshippers, his fiance tightly clutching his side. Yuri rolls his eyes.

The next day, Yuri edges JJ out of gold by two points during his free skate. The fact that JJ hasn't mentioned the photo yet bothers Yuri, so he turns to JJ and holds out his hand. "I guess you did alright, Leroy."

JJ's eyes widen and his face breaks out into a smile. He takes Yuri's hand and shakes it eagerly. Yuri immediately regrets saying anything, especially after JJ responds.

"I'll see you at the podium at Worlds, kitten. And maybe I'll send you another present."

Yuri bites his tongue and tries to fight his body's instinct to blush. "I don't know what you're talking about."

JJ turns back to the crowd and flashes them a JJ Style. Without looking at Yuri, he speaks again. "You have your read receipts turned on, Yuri."

He fights the urge to punch JJ in the face in front of all of the cameras, and instead holds up his medal higher as the cameras continue to click.

It isn't his fault that he desperately hopes JJ will continue to send him these photos.

**

Yuri is drinking with Otabek. He knows it's a bad idea; Otabek has Four Continents in the next week and a day spent hungover is a wasted training day.Yet, it isn't every day he's in Colorado Springs to support his best friend.

They catch up, discussing their latest skate stories and arguing over which junior skaters are going to be their biggest future competition. Yuri gets increasingly louder and more honest as he drinks more and more vodka, to the point where he asks the question he's been dying to ask for months.

"You and JJ are friends, right?"

Otabek raises an eyebrow at him and hiccups. "I suppose you could call us friends. We don't talk much anymore, though. Why?"

Yuri's tongue feels loose. He shrugs. "Does he really love his fiance? They've been engaged for over a fucking year."

"I guess he does. They've known each other a long time."

"JJ texts me sometimes."

"What about?"

Yuri bites his lip. "I don't know. Stuff. It just makes me think maybe he doesn't want to get married to her?"

Otabek frowns. "Be careful, Yura."

"Whatever."

Yuri's phone buzzes and his cheeks heat as he sees it's from the very person they were discussing. "I'll be right back. I've gotta piss."

He looks at the gibberish text on his phone.

_want u_  
_fckng prefrct_  
_pls yuri dont hatme u eveythig 2me_  
_will u kiss me_  
_????????_

__Oh fuck. Yuri's mind feels fuzzy, probably from the alcohol. Before he loses his nerve, he clicks open the photo app and flips the camera, taking a picture of himself sucking on his finger. He types a text as quickly as he can._ _

_u sure u want me?_

__He presses send before he can stop himself. The photo shows that it's been read and Yuri sucks in a breath. There's a pause, then Yuri sees the bubbles forming as JJ continues to type._ _

_Comeseeme_  
_sheratonroom354_

Yuri is drunk, but he _has_ to know. He needs to ask. 

_what bout ur girl_

__An excruciatingly painful amount of time passes between his text and JJ's response. Yuri realizes he's been holding his breath, and he releases it, biting his lip and feeling like an idiot for fucking up what would have been a sure thing._ _

__JJ's response buzzes in his hand. He looks down. It's a far more coherent text than the others._ _

_She's not here. I want you. Please come see me._

Yuri sighs. He doesn't _love_ the idea of fucking around with an engaged man, but at the same time, it's JJ. This has felt almost inevitable since the first time they shared a podium at Skate Canada. He just needs to give Otabek an excuse for leaving early. 

_k_

__**_ _

__Yuri stumbles out of the Uber in front of the Sheraton. The driver clearly knows that he's under eighteen and drunk but doesn't say anything. Yuri's money is just as good as anyone else's._ _

__He checks the text again and enters the elevator, pressing the button for the third floor. The door shuts and he stares at his reflection. Yuri tries to fix his hair and adjust his clothes the best he can, but he knows that it's obvious he's drunk._ _

__The bell dings and the doors open and he walks down the hall, eventually finding 354. He knocks twice, ignoring his heart's urge to jump out of his throat._ _

__After a moment, the door opens. JJ stands in front of Yuri with a look of surprise on his face._ _

He looks fucking _hot_ , wearing a pair of black track pants and a light blue athletic t-shirt. His hair is wet, and Yuri longs to tug on the damp strands. 

__They stare at each other for a moment, and Yuri isn't sure what to do. JJ is always the instigator, and Yuri doesn't want to fuck up._ _

__"Did you mean it?" Yuri's voice comes out as pitchy. He clears his throat. "Do you really-"_ _

__JJ nods slowly, his eyes wide. Then, his expression changes from surprised to a look of desire. "I didn't think you would actually come."_ _

__Yuri steps forward. They're centimeters away from each other and Yuri can feel heat radiating off of JJ's body. "I want _you_ to make me come."_ _

__The words are stupid and cheesy, but he knows JJ appreciates it. He smirks, then grips JJ's shirt, pulling him down into a kiss._ _

__JJ tastes like whiskey, but Yuri feels drunk on JJ himself. He kisses Yuri with fire and passion, everything Yuri finds irresistible about the idiot. His lips are soft, and Yuri lets out a soft moan._ _

__While Yuri may have initiated the kiss, JJ quickly takes over. He wraps his arms around Yuri and plunges his tongue into Yuri's mouth. Yuri gives as good as he gets, kissing JJ until he feels dizzy from lack of oxygen._ _

__Yuri pulls away and pushes JJ forward, closing the door behind him with his foot. JJ presses Yuri against the wall and captures his lips into another kiss, sliding his hands up and down Yuri's arms. Yuri cups JJ's face with his hands, gripping his hair and further deepens the kiss._ _

If his judgement wasn't already compromised from the alcohol, it's definitely impaired after kissing JJ. Yuri can't think of anything else except the urge - fuck - the _need_ to feel JJ's enormous cock inside of him. He reaches down and squeezes the outline of JJ's erection through his pants. JJ lets out a groan in Yuri's open mouth, and he leads them to the bed. Yuri allows himself to fall backward, pulling JJ down with him. 

__"I need you, JJ."_ _

__JJ moans and begins kissing Yuri's neck and collarbone, his hands sliding under Yuri's shirt. Every touch of his fingertips sends sparks down Yuri's entire body, and he lets out a sob._ _

__He pulls off Yuri's shirt and begins kissing Yuri's chest. "Can't stop thinking about you." JJ sucks on Yuri's nipple, and he squeezes the bedsheets in ecstasy. "I want you so fucking much."_ _

__Yuri thrusts up, desperate for friction against his painfully hard cock, but JJ isn't paying it any attention. "Please."_ _

__JJ looks up, his pupils dilated in arousal. "What do you want?"_ _

__He bites his lip. "I want you to fuck me."_ _

__" _Fuck_." JJ scoots back up to Yuri and kisses him again._ _

__Yuri tugs JJ's shirt over his head, and their lips break apart long enough to get it off. He runs his hands along JJ's now naked chest, loving the feel of skin against skin._ _

__He's overcome with the reality of what is about to happen, and he lets out a whine as he feels JJ reaching down, fumbling with his pants, unbuttoning his jeans and reaching inside of his underwear._ _

__Yuri throws his head back against the pillow and JJ takes that as an opportunity to suck a mark on his neck._ _

__"Oh - fuck - JJ - please - _please_ -"_ _

__JJ moves down Yuri's body, eventually gripping the hem of his jeans and underwear, and tugging them off. He stares down at Yuri's naked frame, and Yuri wonders what he's thinking about. Judging by his expression, he doesn't seem to regret what's about to happen._ _

__"Stop staring and fucking fuck me."_ _

__A smile spreads across JJ's face and he bites his lip. "Just savoring the moment, Chaton."_ _

__Yuri rolls his eyes, but feels himself blushing anyway. He's never been with someone as attentive as JJ before. It seems only JJ can manage to infuriate and turn him on at the same time._ _

__JJ reaches for his bag beside the bed and pulls out a bottle of lube. He squirts some into his hand and covers his fingers with the slick, then parts Yuri's legs._ _

__He closes his eyes as he feels the first finger enter him. It burns, but it feels fucking fantastic. JJ is gentle, far more than Yuri ever would have guessed. Yuri moans as JJ's finger begins thrusting in and out of him. He begins moving his hips to the movement, taking his finger inside all the way to his knuckle._ _

__"Fuck, Yuri."_ _

__"Put another finger in me."_ _

__JJ obliges, slipping his middle finger inside his ass, and curls them both. Yuri sees stars and clenches his ass around JJ's fingers, desperate for him to brush his prostate again. Whatever restraint JJ had been holding was let go and he begins fucking his fingers into Yuri at a far more punishing pace._ _

__Yuri lets out moans with every thrust of JJ's fingers. It feels so fucking good, and Yuri hasn't even had his cock touched yet. He knows he won't last long if this continues._ _

__"JJ - please - fuck me - I can't -"_ _

__He bends down and presses a harsh kiss to the inside of Yuri's thigh. "Are you sure? I'm bigger than my fingers."_ _

__Yuri lets out a bark of laughter. "Don't you think I know that?"_ _

__"Did you spend a lot of time looking at my photos?" JJ pulls his fingers out of Yuri and takes off his pants._ _

__"Do I really have to answer that?"_ _

__Yuri's mouth waters as he sees JJ's cock in all its glory. It's so much bigger in person, and all he wants to do is take it in his mouth and swallow it down. But there's no time for that._ _

__JJ slides a condom on his cock, sighing at the touch. Yuri spreads his legs wider, scooting down impatiently._ _

__"Yes." He takes a hold of Yuri's hips and lifts his body to position his cock at Yuri's entrance._ _

__"Yes, what?" Yuri frowns and looks up at JJ._ _

__He teases Yuri's pucker with the tip of his dick. "Yes, I want you to answer that."_ _

__"Fuck." He rubs his hole against JJ's cock. "I look at them every day."_ _

__Yuri winces as JJ's prick slides into him. He sucks in a breath and nods for him to continue._ _

__"Tell me more." JJ continues to press forward._ _

__His toes curl, and he wraps his legs around JJ's hips. "I use your photos to jerk off. That photo of you eating your own come-" He gasps as JJ pushed further inside of him. "-I couldn't stop thinking about it. You looked - oh fuck - I wanted to lick the come off of your hand."_ _

__"What about the first one? What did you do?"_ _

__JJ begins to move his hips back and forth at an agonizingly slow pace, and Yuri lets out a sob. "I - I - _fuck_ \- I deleted it."_ _

__He keeps going, and JJ is so fucking big. Yuri's being split open in more ways than one, and he can hardly take it._ _

__"Why?"_ _

__Yuri covers his face with his hands and moans as JJ continues to fuck him slowly, sliding in and out of his ass with ease. He's never felt so vulnerable, but he's so turned on, he can't fucking stop the words from coming out._ _

__"I don't want to think about you, JJ." He reaches for his dick, but JJ swats his hand away. "You don't want me like - like-"_ _

__JJ begins moving faster, almost as though Yuri's words are releasing something in him, too._ _

__"You don't want me like I want you."_ _

__He doesn't respond, but he leans forward, almost bending Yuri in half, and kisses him. Yuri pulls him down further, eager to use his mouth for something other than embarrassing confessions._ _

__JJ fucks into Yuri, brushing his prostate with every thrust. Their lips are still touching, but they're both groaning as they grow closer to their orgasm. Yuri reaches down for his cock, and this time, JJ doesn't stop him._ _

__It takes just a few strokes for Yuri's orgasm to crash over him. Every muscle in his body tenses as he comes, spattering the sticky fluid between their torsos._ _

__JJ sits up and snaps his hips back and forth, thrusting deeply. His ass is so stretched out, he slides in and out with ease. Yuri watches as his face begins to crumple into an expression of bliss. Their eyes meet, and chills run down Yuri's body. He's never seen JJ look like this before - not on the ice - not with his fucking fiance - this is something only Yuri has seen. He gives JJ an encouraging smile._ _

__That seems to be enough for JJ. His hips stutter, and he drops down, moaning as he comes inside Yuri. He runs his hands up and down JJ's back, feeling the droplets of sweat rolling down his spine. Eventually, he stills, his breath hot against Yuri's chest._ _

__Yuri lets out a long sigh as he pulls out of him. JJ rolls the condom off, tosses it in the trash can beside the bed, and plops down next to Yuri. He takes his forgotten boxers from the bed and wipes Yuri's stomach, then presses a kiss on the top of Yuri's head._ _

__JJ draws in a breath. "Do you want to stay?"_ _

__He nods and moves closer to JJ. Yuri doesn't want to say anything. He's already said too much._ _

__JJ flicks off the light switch and slides his arm across Yuri's chest, stroking his hair. "About what you said-"_ _

__"Don't."_ _

__He rubs his thumb along Yuri's temple. "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you step out on the ice."_ _

__Yuri doesn't respond. His heartbeat matches JJ's, and he can feel the thump thump ringing in his ears. Instead, he closes his eyes and savors this moment, this one night where he can call JJ his._ _

__**_ _

__Yuri wakes up to the sun shining in JJ's hotel room. They're naked and sticky, and his head is pounding. He's hungover and his ass hurts, but he's never felt so sated in his life._ _

__JJ is still holding him. As Yuri begins to stretch, he stirs._ _

__"Morning."_ _

__He looks up into JJ's eyes. They're both sober now. What if he doesn't fully remember everything? Even worse, what if he regrets what happened?_ _

__Then, JJ tilts his head down and presses a lazy kiss to Yuri's lips. Thank fuck. Yuri melts, reaching up and resting his hand against JJ's cheek, running his thumb against his stubble._ _

__The kiss ends and Yuri rests his head on JJ's chest. He isn't big on cuddling, but Yuri doesn't know if he'll ever get this opportunity again and wants to milk it for as long as possible._ _

__"I have to shower and meet my parents for lunch, but um -" JJ shifts, causing Yuri to sit up and look at him. "Would you - want to do this again?"_ _

__Yuri stares at him in shock. "You want to-"_ _

__JJ nods. "Whatever this is - I'm not ready to stop."_ _

__He frowns. Yuri knows that JJ is engaged, but they've been engaged for over a year now, and they haven't even started planning the wedding. Wouldn't it be worth it to explore this before he gets married - or calls the whole thing off?_ _

__Yuri speaks slowly, trying to come up with the right words - and also trying to avoid sounding too pleased with the idea. "Okay. But promise you'll send more pics. And sober."_ _

__JJ smiles and squeezes Yuri's shoulder. "Oh, baby, you'll need extra memory with all the photos and videos I'm gonna send you."_ _

__He leans in and kisses JJ. "You'd better."_ _

__FIN_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I’m Drunk! (here's a pic of my dick)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304266) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte)




End file.
